


Finding Hope

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Series: 911/LS POC Appreciation Week 2020 [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 911sPOCAppreciationWeek, Day 3, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Nancy dislikes DV calls, but when there's a child involved they're worse. This Nancy's point of view on Day 2's story. Hope you guys enjoy.
Series: 911/LS POC Appreciation Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859533
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Finding Hope

Nancy was riding in the front of the Ambulance, Michelle was driving as usual and Tim was in the back. They were on their way to DV call, these were always hard for her.

“EMS 126 this is 911 dispatch, be advised the DV call y'all are heading to is a cop and he is armed. His daughter's hiding in a bedroom closet. Her name is Hope.” Grace Ryder's voice came across the radio.

“This is EMS 126, copy that. Thanks Grace.” She responded and then sat back, trying not to think too much about other calls like this.

“You with me Nancy?” Michelle's voice broke her train of thought and she looked over.

“Sure am boss. All good.” She smiled, gave her head a shake and got focused.

When they pulled up to the house Carlos Reyes, his partner and two other cops were working to keep the suspect, another APD officer outside, on the ground and away from his wife. They made their way inside and found a woman in her 30s pretty banged up.

“Go find the daughter, we've got her.” Michelle spoke and Nancy nodded.

She found the bedroom pretty easily and knocked on the closet door, “Hope? My name is Nancy, Grace sent me to help you and your mommy, can I open the door?”

“Grace, do you know Nancy?” Hope spoke real low, but Nancy could still hear here. There was a pause where Grace must've been answering. “Oh, okay. Yes, you can open the door.”

Nancy slowly opened the closet door and smiled at the little girl inside, “Hey there, the cops took daddy away so he can calm down and my friends Michelle and Tim are gonna help your mommy, we're gonna go see her okay?”

“Okay. Bye Grace, thanks for helping me.” Hope hung up the phone she was using and offered Nancy her hand, “We can be friends like Grace right?”

Nancy smiled and took the girl's hand, “Absolutely Hope.”

She led the girl out to the living room, Michelle and Tim were just finishing patching her up.

“Mommy!”

Nancy watched the little girl reunite with her mother and teared up a little bit. The two hugged tight and Nancy had to step outside. She texted Judd asking him know to let Grace know that everything was okay, for today anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always kudos/comments aren't necessary but appreciated.


End file.
